$K$ is the midpoint of $\overline{JL}$ $J$ $K$ $L$ If: $ JK = 8x + 6$ and $ KL = 6x + 10$ Find $JL$.
A midpoint divides a segment into two segments with equal lengths. ${JK} = {KL}$ Substitute in the expressions that were given for each length: $ {8x + 6} = {6x + 10}$ Solve for $x$ $ 2x = 4$ $ x = 2$ Substitute $2$ for $x$ in the expressions that were given for $JK$ and $KL$ $ JK = 8({2}) + 6$ $ KL = 6({2}) + 10$ $ JK = 16 + 6$ $ KL = 12 + 10$ $ JK = 22$ $ KL = 22$ To find the length $JL$ , add the lengths ${JK}$ and ${KL}$ $ JL = {JK} + {KL}$ $ JL = {22} + {22}$ $ JL = 44$